The Pink Bow
by Damaru Soul
Summary: Momoko accidentally runs into Brick and somehow land in the same class, Momoko won't be fooled by Brick when he admits his feelings later on in the story. What will happen to Momoko and Brick? Will I ever make better summaries? Who knows! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second ever story besides the Shadamy/Sonamy story I'm working on. This story will be mainly about Brick and Momoko/Blossom. Hope ya enjoy this short beginning! **

**Well here's a part chapter 1 of The Pink Bow:**

A sudden burst of noise went off. I jumped out of bed scared of the sound- oh just my new alarm clock, dang it's pretty loud. Well I'm off to get ready for school I guess. I shift through clothes in my closet grabbing jeans, brown boots, a pink tank top and a midriff tee. I grab my pink purse and my signature pink bow and head out the door. As I'm walking I also tie my bow on and start looking through my purse when I bump into someone.

"Sorry I was looking for something in my purse and-"

"Watch where you go chick. Ya could kill someone like that one day idiot." And the guy walked away. He was few inches taller than me (visualize however tall you think Momoko is) with short red hair in a red cap. He had on a red and black jacket and ripped jeans with a white tank top underneath. His shoes were just a pair of red and black sneakers.

'Rude.' I thought as I entered my favorite place of all time- a sweet shop! I went through aisles grabbing stuff and putting it in a basket. On my way to the register I grabbed a coke too along with some M&amp;M's and put all my sweets on the conveyor belt. I paid for all of it and made my way to school. I looked up at the school's giant clock in the middle of the entrance. '6:50 am... I'm pretty early. Guess I can check out my homeroom before anyone starts crowding the board. I scanned the wall looking for my name... 'Ah there I am. First period Algaebra. Room 5a.' I continue to look at the board to see if me and Kaoru and Miyako have the same homeroom together. 'Nope. No luck... Oh well I guess I'll get going to my class.' As I finally found room 5a I also found another surprise.

"You?!" We both cry out simultaneously.

"What are _you _doing here?" I say practically growling the words.

"Going to school. Why are you in my class?" He said staring me down

"Your class?!" I exclaim furiously, "This can be anyone's class!"

I took my assigned seat (names were on the tables) and guess who I'm partnered up with. Yup. _Him. _I can't believe the chances of this happening...

**This is just a little bit of the story I may be going to write too, but if this isn't going too well at first I'll stick with the story I'm currently working on until that's finished. Well see ya later, until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to continue the story a bit to see how well this goes so I guess on with the story!**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

As class started Brick kept staring at me. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, like they were burning into my skin. "So the person at your table will be your assigned partner for this assignment. So discuss what you are going to do for the english assignment." the teacher finished and went onto grading papers. I slowly put my head down in disappointment. I was hoping for a different partner, not Brick...

"So Momoko what're we coin?" He said smirking at me. I lifted my head and pondered what to do.

"Since we're doing an assignment on Japan how about anime?" I thought as i remembered one of my favorite animes, it was similar to an anime (Inuyasha) called Mermaid Forest (not recommended for children), yet the guy is with a different girl every 2 episodes. I think it's due to flashbacks.

"Sure." he said quickly grabbing my sweets.

"Hey, Brick! Give me my sweets back!" I yelled as i attempt to reach for them

"Sorry shorty (that how you spell that? O.o) you'll have to grow taller." he teased then the bell for school to end rang. Unexpectedly he put down the food for a split second and I was able to snatch it back.

"Haha!" I exclaimed triumphantly running away with my sweets. I ran to my locker to put my stuff away and to meet Kaoru and Miyako. We met up at the usual spot, under a sakura blossom tree. "Hey guys!" I cheerfully said walking up to them. "What took ya?" Kaoru asked sleeping in a branch on the tree. "A guy named Brick stole my sweets so I had to steal them back." I explained sitting next to Miyako on the bench under the tree. "Really?" Miyako started, "There's a new guy in my class too. His name's Boomer." Kaoru sat up from her napping spot, "Me too, a really annoying guy named Butch is in my class."

"Don't they seem..." My mind wandered off trying to think, "familiar?"

"Ummm..." Miyako pondered too, "I don't think so..."

Kaoru hopped down from the tree, "Yea I don't remember 'em either."

"But they seem so familiar to me, like we've met them before... A long time ago..." My mind wandered off thinking of who he reminded me of... Then Kaoru notices 3 guys walking over towards us. "It's the girl from earlier Brick! The one who ran into you." A blonde guy said next to a raven haired guy. "Oh yeah I remember that chick." the raven haired guy said, "Didn't you mention she's in your class too?"

"Yeah we have a stupid assignment the teacher gave us, but it involves anime so I'm fine with it." Brick explained walking up to me, "Hey shorty, how ya been?"

I walked away ignoring him, I hate when people call me short. "Momoko, wait up!" Miyako exclaimed jumping up and racing after me, "Hey Miyako do ya wanna go shopping with me?"

"Sure what about Kaoru?" Miyako questioned

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she is the toughest out of all of us, plus she wouldn't like shopping for dresses." I replied walking down the street.

"Ok!" Miyako exclaimed, excited to go shopping.

Kaoru turned towards the 3 guys, "If you ever mess with Momoko or Miyako I swear you won't be around school much longer." She then turned and skate boarded to a skateboard store.

"Wow she's pretty tough looking. I doubt she's that strong though." Butch stated walking away, "Imma head home 'n sleep. See ya guys."

"Well Brick what'll we do now?" Boomer asked bored

"How about robbing a game store? That should be fun, plus Butch wants the new 3ds games anyways." Brick replied walking towards town

**Moments Later...**

"Hey Momoko, our belts are beeping." Miyako pointed out during our shopping spree. "Well I guess shopping will have to wait. Let's go Miyako I'm sure Kaoru will find us." I said and ran into a changing room and transformed. Bubbles and I flew out the store, knocking over everything we flew past. When we got to the scene of the crime- I'm sure you know who it is- Mojo Jojo is destroying the park. We quickly take care of him, knocking him out of New Townsville and carrying on with another crime in progress. As we landed there stood 2 familiar face we haven't seen in a long time- 2 of the Rowdyruffs.

"Well look at this, Blossom and Bubbles are back to see us after- his many years?" Brick asked Boomer turning towards him

"Eh... about 5 or 6 years maybe? Give or take." He replied holding a bag of video games

"Drop the games Rowdyruffs- or else." I threatened holding out my yoyo

"I don't want to have to resort to violence..." Bubbles said holding her wand behind her back while smiling

"No chance Pinky." Brick taunted

"Well Bubbles, looks like you have to resort to violence..." I said and the fight begins...

**In the next chapter! I decided I'll continue this series every so often.**

**Until the next chapter, see ya later!**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Sorry guys about me not updating as often as I used to, I have asthma and trouble breathing the past few days please ****forgive me for not updating as fast as usually but I'll let you know when I get better again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to the doctor today for my asthma and fever, but I wanted to continue the story for people who look forward to these stories. Anyway on with the story -I guess?-**

***Updated* lol thx I fixed the word xD**

* * *

I landed on the ground with a loud bang. It was already a few minutes into the fight and the rowdyruffs were winning. Brick came at me with a punch as I was still on the ground. I had just narrowly escaped it as he made a crater from where I had laid. I glanced over to Bubbles seeing her progress as she tried to reason with Boomer. "Pinky," I heard turning around, "Your battle's over here." Brick said and grabbed a lamp post and tried to hit me with it. I quickly flew up as it brushed under my shoes. He tried to fly right at me but I dodged and pulled him by his hair.

"Oww, oww, oww!" He exclaimed in pain trying to hold his hair

"You may be older now," I started and smirked, "but I can still beat you easily."

"Fine! Fine!" He shouted in pain, "Just let go of my hair!"

I hesitantly let go and he rubbed his head. "Didn't know you could play dirty." he said a little surprised at what I had done.

"You're a villain, I gotta make sure you don't beat me to protect the city from you. You don't have long hair anyways so I don't know how I was able to grab it..." I said wondering how that works...

"You just have good reflexes Blossom," Bubbles chimed in as she dragged Boomer in a bubble over to them, "but what do we do with them? We can't let them go unpunished."

"True..." I started thinking up the perfect idea, "Community service?"

"What?!" The Ruffs said in sync wide eyed

"They obviously don't like to work, all the more better to have them do it. Right Bubbles?" Blossom said turning towards her friend

"Yeah, but if they don't do it we could always leave them in my bubbles for a couple of days." Bubbles threatened, obviously not meaning it but the Ruffs were't going to take the chance, "Besides we can always monitor them whir they work. to be safe."

We agreed on the decision to let the RowdyRuffs do community service for a week, and we'd monitor them for safety reasons. As the boys ran back to what I assume is Mojo's place, Bubbles and I detransformed and went off to check in on Kaoru. We walked down the street to the sports store, and found Kaoru arguing with Butch. When we finally got in range to hear what they were yelling about clearly enough, we found out it was about skateboarding.

"I could out board you any day!" Kaoru yelled furiously which made Butch smirk

"As if, no girl or guy can beat me at any type of sport." He said calmly with a smirk still planted on his face

"Well then how about I show you how you're easily beaten?!" She exclaimed ready to put a dent in his pride

"Ok then let's do it tomorrow since it's getting dark already, after school. Okay?" He said confidently then he pointed towards Miyako and I, "And your friends can witness who wins and say who is obviously better than a girl."

"You mean boy." Kaoru corrected and Butch left, but not without saying, "Nope I meant girl."

Miyako and I looked at each other confused, we never were really into sports all that much. I shrugged it off and asked Kaoru why she wasn't with us when we battled the 2 Rowdys.

"Butch stopped me when he laughed yelling 'A girl in a sports shop?! She must've made a wrong turn trying to find a mall!', it eventually escalated to what you guys witnessed." Kaoru finished and walked with us out the store. We all ended up talking about what may happen tomorrow with school, the Ruffs and Butch as we all walked home. We parted ways as Miyako went back to her grandmother's house and Kaoru's apartment, so I was left alone...

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry guys about uploading a little late, turns out my asthma had nothing to do with my sickness, just the flu but I wanted to continue this for the people who look forward to this. Anyways, until next Chapter, see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the next story then just because idk... don't judge I'm weird. Plus I hate not finishing something I started, but I won't update as often on this story as I do with my other story. It's overwhelming trying to did 2 different stories at once... so just bare with me! Well ON WITH THE STORY! :P**

I walked down the dark streets alone, kinda scared but I could transform if I needed to. Although I did hear the bushes move behind me. 'Maybe it's just the wind...' I thought hoping it was. I continued to walk towards my street, it took a while since my house isn't as close as Kaoru's and Miyako's place is to town. I turned a corner down another road, but then felt a hand on my shoulder. I went pale and immediately jumped from it. When I realized who it was I got furious at him.

"Brick! Why'd you do that?!" I yelled furiously at him

"Because," He started trying not to laugh hard, "it's funny honestly! But I just saw you walking alone and thought I'd walk you home."

I looked at him skeptically, "Hmm... fine. I'll let you walk me home."

As we walked down the road Brick tried talking to me. "So, how ya doin?" He attempted to engage in a conversation as I continued to walk silently. "Ok then..." He added as we still walked in silence. 'I swear I never thought my house was this far before...' I thought and decided to talk to him, seeing as we wouldn't get to my house so soon.

"I'm only letting you walk me home so you won't pester me about not walking me home, this doesn't mean I consider you a friend." I explained, I didn't want anything to do with him. He seems so familiar...

"Okay, okay..." He repeated and looked straight ahead, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay getting home. You may think I'm annoying, a pain and everything else wrong in the world, but I'm not that bad. Think whatever makes you happy but I care about you." Brick explained and turned towards me. Our eyes met and I stared at him for the longest time, I had stopped walking as he looked at me puzzled. He had seemed to have read it in my eyes and started yelling.

"N-n-not that way Momoko!" He had closed his eyes and stuttered, blushing red. When he opened them up to see my expression I had already walked away and turned into my house's pathway to the door. I opened the door and went in, but not without hearing someone yelling while hitting themself.

"Idiot! Why would you say that?!"

**Sorry it's short but it's all I could come up with for now, writers block and such but I'll post new chapters in the future- but not so fast. I still have a main series I'm creating if you'd like to check out that book please do. Anyway I change my mind a lot so don't judge me! Just be happy I'll continue this story every so often when I get the chance. I gotta balance school work and my other story with this story too. I see a lot of writers block in my future... -_- **

**My plan for this story was to update it everyday, but not many people had checked this story out like my other story The Dark Rose (Shadamy)-it had double the views of this story and a lot of reviews from people- so I've kind of lost hope for this story, but I hate not finishing something I started and the few people who might look forward to this story.**

**Anyway until my next weird decision, see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about taking so long and maybe some of you have been anticipating the next chapter-(even though I don't know why you would)- but anyway on with the story!**

I walked into class the next day to find Brick wasn't here. Not that I was worried or anything it's just I was wondering what happened to him. My mind wandered thinking even though I hate him I needed to keep an eye on him, he is a rowdyruff after all. I knew from the moment Miyako and Kaoru told me about their guy trouble. I mean who else are brothers who have completely different hair colors? Plus 2 of the rowdyruffs appear out of nowhere when these 3 transfer schools. Although I wonder if Kaoru and Miyako put the pieces together...

"So Momoko what's the answer?" The teacher called out to me when I snapped out of my day dream. I looked up at her confused when someone nudged me. Brick was here?! When did he get here?! "Momoko. The answer?" The teacher asked again as I looked at her nervously the back down to my desk. A note had appeared on my desk and read:

"The answer is 24 -Brick"

I looked up to the teacher and called out the number. "Correct Momoko. So-" the teacher started when I looked towards Brick and gave a grateful smile. He smiled wide back at me and I continued to keep up with the lesson. Afterwards we switched classes to my next one- Biology. We were getting paired up for another assignment, as if one wasn't enough... I found my name on my table and peeked at the name nest to mine and of course it read Brick... How is this even possible?! Brick walked in the class room scanning the tables for his name when he came up to me.

"So I'm paired with you. Aren't I lucky?" He says with a smirk as I turn away and read my manga. He steps around in front of the table and read the front of my book. "Wolf children huh?" He says and sits back down next to me, "Never heard of it and I didn't know you read mangas."

I close the book since class is about to start, "So? You haven't known me long and you expect you know everything about me?"

The teacher talked on and on about cells, about how we have to do a cell model of either plants or animals. I thought it was stupid, I mean we've done this throughout elementary too. What's the point? So humans and animals don't have cell walls like plants big deal, I'm not going to be a biologist in the future. As the teacher ended her speech and I ended my thoughts she told us we can use this time to research the cells. I didn't need to research them since I've done the project so many times. Except Brick hasn't done this before...

"Hey Momoko are we gonna research?" He asks messing with a biology book. I look at him then pack my stuff up while saying, "You can but I've done this practically a million times."

I start to exit the room when he calls out to me. "Momoko please? I'm new and all so I was wondering, could you tutor me?" He smirks at his little plan. I bet he just wants to get closer to me and let my guard down. Not gonna happen though, but I didn't want to be mean- even if he's a rowdyruff- I have to be nice...

"Ugh, fine come to my house after school okay?" I yell back while I left the room

"Okay!" He calls out back, but I'm down the hall to my locker already. As I open it a bouquet of flowers fall out, but no name from who sent them. I stared at them wondering who put them there, but quickly brushed the thought aside. I have more oppressing matters, like tutoring a rowdyruff...

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, please forgive meh! On the bright side I made a new chapter right? Sorry but I'll only be posting chapters for this story once a month (or twice). It's just not as popular as my first story, but don't worry I'll still continue this until the very end... It'll just be a while... sorry... DX**

**Until next chapter, see ya later! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about slow updates, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas... I think I'll update about once a month, it's hard switching to a completely different series to another... I've been so focused to sticking to one specific genre I guess you'd call it? -but anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

I was almost home when I saw someone lurking outside my house. I peered around a tree to see who it was- but they vanished... I reluctantly came out of hiding and cautiously walked to my front door. I pulled out the key from my pocket and struggled to get it in the lock when hands covered my eyes. Startled, I instinctively hit the person as he cries out in pain. "Momoko!" I hear the familiar voice cry out as I plainly look at him.

"You should've known someone would do that if a random person covers their eyes." I told him turning into the house as he follows behind me.

"Really. A girl would just turn and hit someone totally not scared and paralyzed in fear?" He said as I pull out my homework and got ready

"Just get your stuff out so we can get this over with." I said annoyed as he smirked and pulled out his books.

Minutes of trying to explain algebra passed until he finally understood... I think... I laid my head down in frustration. Was he doing this on purpose? How can you not get this? Just subtract X to the other side and then you can graph it. I was going to look up to see if Brick finally worked out the problem- except when I looked up his face was right there at mine. The only thing that separated us was about the 2 inches of space between our faces. Red faced, I laid my head back down until my face cooled off. When it did a few seconds later I looked at his work and smiled- he finally got it.

"Good job Brick. You're getting there." I congratulated him as he smiled back and mumbled, "Of course I did, I copied off of you."

I looked at him as he asked, "What?"

I shook my head indespair and decided to take a break. I got up to get some cake- I know I'll need the energy to endure Brick. "You getting a cake?" Brick called out from the other room while I ignored him and got myself a piece. However, he got up and decied to get himself a piece- but I wasn't just going to give it to him. I held the knife to cut the cake while he tried to take it from me.

"Brick this is my cake!" I exclaimed annoyed as he thought he could just get whatever he wanted

"Awe come on Momoko, don't be that way!" Brick whined as he came closer to me while I turned away from him. 'He won't get my cake!' I thought triumphantly when I felt his body against my back. His hand grabbed my wrist of my hand that held the knife and he cautiously took my hand in his and sliced the cake with it. He grabbed his plate and a fork and left me in the kitchen red faced.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed finally as it clicked with me what just happened.

"You wouldn't hand over the knife, so I used you to cut the cake for me." Brick said nonchalantly while I walked back with my piece of cake to the living room. I brushed off the thought not wanting to remember it anymore and continued the tutoring, since absolutely nothing was helping Brick understand all this work...

* * *

**TBC...**

Well that's the second chapter, it's taking longer than I thought to make this one, since I'm jumping from anime into a gaming story, but I'm sure it'll work out. Plus I know how it feels waiting for something to come out like a book...

DEADPOOL MOVIE COME OUT IN 2016! :D

I love deadpool... I guess I'm a semi comic geek. XD

Anyways, until next chapter, see ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

_I never realized how short my chapters are... _my goal is to make my chapters longer than they have been! Anyways on with the story!-Oh wait a sec, I'm thinking of putting in another character to have it a bit more interesting... Although I don't know who will be another suitor for Momoko... Just a thought though! Tell me what you think, should I ditch the idea? For now I won't use it though.

* * *

_~Chapter 7~_

It was Monday once again. Another day at school, filled with lectures, bells, sleep and- well- annoying guys. Yes I meant Brick. He pesters me throughout most of my classes, pelting me with notes, trying to cheat, etc. However after I started tutoring him he's actually gotten better in Algebra, but if I told him that he'd get a bigger head about himself more than he already does.

I get hit by another note. I turn to Brick as he looked away as if nothing happened. I crumple up the paper not bothering to read it and I plan to throw it away, along with the million others that he threw at me. The teacher announces that we're free to go 10 minutes early to lunch and I grab an armful worth of notes that was on my desk. "Someone's popular!" Miyako teased as I dump the notes, "What?! You're not going to read them?!"

I smile at Miyako's surprise, she always reads the notes people give to her- she thinks it'd be rude not to read them since they took the time to write them and all. She is pretty popular, and all the guys she turns down still like her. Maybe they're just persistent but I'll never understand them. "Miyako they're just from Brick, he does this all the time." I explain to her as she grins slyly.

"You have an admirer!" She says in a singsongy voice

I sigh as I knew where she was going with this... "No Miyako, I don't like him he doesn't like me. He just wants to annoy me." I reassuringly tell her- but she doesn't give up that easily.

"You can be so dense sometimes Momoko, what happened to you?..." Miyako muttered as I ignored her and headed outside to study under a Cherry Blossom tree. It's my favorite place to go to when I have time between classes or free time. I take out a Biology book and start studying, gotta keep my grades up and all. I sense I'm being watched but... we're at school so that's normal.

_Minutes of studying later~_

I still had the feeling I was being watched when I looked in the tree to see if Kaoru was sleeping in her usual spot. I soon realize the person who had been watching me... I looked back down at my textbook and pretended I didn't see him but it was too late.

"Hey Momoko?" A familiar voice asked, "Momoko? I just was wondering where Kaoru was."

I decided to dump Butch off to Kaoru, which would be easier for me, "Um yeah... I believe she is at her soccer practice, try there."

Butch runs off and I'm alone once again. I guess he was waiting for Kaoru since she usually sleeps in that tree, but why would he want her? I get all my books up and head back to my next class... Biology... I make my way around the crowded hallways and out the back doors to a separate building. I enter and sit down in the back of the classroom at a dissection table. With my luck I was paired up with Brick, who just walked through and started searching for his name. I don't suppose the teacher would reconsider her pairings would she?

Brick finally walks up to my table and immediately starts smiling. "Well Momoko it seems we're partners for dissecting frogs!"

I look away trying to ignore him as he sits next to me, yet he becomes more persistent on talking.

"Momoko? What's up with you?" He asks oddly concerning

I start debating whether or not I should talk or not, but the bell rings and doesn't give me a chance. The teacher handed out books about how to dissect the frog and gave us all the tools and gloves. Brick starts off the dissection by opening the mouth to locate everything inside. (I'm going to skip this part for the weak of stomachs, they probably may puke if they read about a dissection)

After the dissection was finished the teacher instructed we throw the bodies away and clean up the tools. I took the frog while Brick cleaned up the tools- I don't trust him with this thing... When I returned to the table Brick and I were the first ones done so we had plenty of free time to do whatever. Although Brick started talking to me...again...

"Hey Momoko, are you doing anything later today?" Brick asked as I nodded my head yes, still engrossed in my book, "Like what?"

"Studying." I mumbled but he heard and laughed

"Come on, can't you have a little bit of fun? You can't study 24/7." Brick replied

He probably was going to bother me until I said yes, what is his plan?...

I caved in, not wanting to be annoyed anymore, "Fine Brick, what'd you want?"

He smirked at me, not saying anything. I'm going to regret this later on, maybe it was best I let him annoy me...

* * *

TBC...

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I just didn't know what to write next, then the animes and and...

Anyways, it's out now so calm down! I will be continuing it, just semi frequently. I was thinking I'll update it every Wednesday and keep it constant so it'll be enough time for me to write and juggle band and everything else. I'm terribly sorry for delaying the story for so long! T_T

Well until next chapter, see ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

_~Chapter 8~ Momoko's P.O.V._

After school Brick decided to take me somewhere- though I have no idea what is going on. He grabbed my hand and walked down the street, hand in hand. I could feel my face turn red as he leads me to wherever it was. Silently and obediently following, I stare at him confused. Why would he keep annoying me like this? I have absolutely no interest in his antics and yet he keeps dragging me into them. Watching his face, I could see the enjoyment spread across it as he held my hand to lead me to whatever he was planning. He wore his hat backwards and I could see his cute red hair stick out his hat. I'm going to regret agreeing to this so much.

To my surprise he walked into a bakery. They had sweets lined up as I stared intently at all the wonderful choices that had. I heard a chuckle escape from Brick as I accidentally made eye contact with him. My face grew red and I quickly turned away in embarrassment. What was he plotting bringing me to a bakery?

"Choose anything you want." I heard his voice cut through my thoughts as I looked back at him in confusion

"Anything?" I questioned, debating if I'll take him up on the challenge

"Yup. Go ahead and choose." He offered once more as I went through a long list of desserts and it piled higher and higher

In the end I had a good four bags full of sweets. Brick, however, still had an eerie smile across his face. Keeping my guard up, I grabbed a bag only for Brick to take it gently out of my hands and carry it. Stunned, I followed Brick out the door as he held it open for me. We walked to my house in silence as I tried to figure out what his deal was and why he still had that peculiar smile on his face. I suppose he is kind of sweet, in a weird way.

**_~Brick's P.O.V.~_**

'This will definitely get me on her good side.' I thoughts as I walked down the street next to Momoko.

I don't understand why I annoy her so much. I mean I'm a good looking guy right? Who wouldn't like me? I glanced at the glistening red headed girl walking next to me, a smile across her face. I felt that strange sensation run through my body. Every time I look at her I feel it. I don't understand why I care what she thinks about me. Why do I feel as if I need her approval for what I do? I don't even know her that well.

I watched Momoko out the corner of my eye as she smiled brightly to herself, her hair bouncing side to side as she walked. I should say something…

After minutes of opening then closing my mouth I managed to choke up some words to start off the conversation, "Momoko?..."

"Hm?" She replied sweetly as she twirled around to face me. Her long, rosy hair couldn't keep up and cascaded over her shoulder. I began to lose the words I wanted to express to her and became silent once more.

"Brick?" I heard her as her voice rang out and snapped me out of my daze. I had suddenly stopped and she came closer to my face to make sure I was alright. Her eyes met with my own and I felt my heart racing. What do I do? She's so close I have to…

Acting upon instinct, I felt my body do its own thing and lean in towards Momoko slowly. I watched her as she watched me a bit confused as to what I was doing, and suddenly my eyes shut. I could feel her face so close to mine, my hand cupped on her face while my other hand wrapped around her waist as I pulled her in closer to me. At long last I felt the sweet sensation of her lips pressed against mine. So soft and warm. I felt her reluctance at first but gave in after a moment.

I would have just loved to stand there and keep kissing Momoko, feeling her warmth engulf my body. The thought she at least liked me that way too since she didn't resist me. I felt a tingle shoot through my body as I ended the kiss and pulled away from the slightly stunned girl. I smiled a sheepish smile as she stared at me weirdly. Had I done something wrong? She hadn't resisted the kiss… Did I do something wrong?

"Momoko?" I asked concerned as I realized that I had sat the bags down when I kissed her. I bent down to pick them up and then continue walking with her. When I had secured all the bags I looked back at Momoko.

She…

She left.

My heart sank. I felt it literally tearing apart. I screwed up. Badly. I couldn't hold back my feelings and let them control me, thus leading to Momoko leaving me. She probably didn't push me away because she was too stunned. She would never talk to me. I would never hear her sweet voice say my name again because I screwed up.

I walked down the road sad and depressed. I arrived at Momoko's house with her bags and an extra note tucked in them. I rang the doorbell and ran away. I couldn't bear to see her face when she looks at me after that.

Releasing all the energy I had, I decided I would drop out of school for a while. I don't want to upset Momoko any further. I was out deep in the forest nearby town, punching trees and cursing at my stupidity. How could I think she would like me the same? All I did was pester her throughout school and distract her. She would never like me now.

I raced all the way back home and flew into my room, not saying a word to my dumbfounded brothers.

* * *

Sorry it took forever for me to write, the beginning was a bit rough to start off on. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this and please tell me how it's coming along, I kinda fell out of writing and didn't come back until someone commented to update again.

Well until next time, see ya then!


End file.
